


Caught You

by NebulaWrites



Series: MadaTobi Week 2018 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kagami is a little shit yet I adore him, M/M, Madara and Hikaku are dragged into this by Kagami and Izuna, She's the best cousin can't you tell?, Tags Are Hard, Toka wanted to prove just how wrongly they were going about this, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWrites/pseuds/NebulaWrites
Summary: As anyone probably would have seen, their next few attempts to catch Tobirama in a trap ended all in failure – failures that Madara was careful to not be connected to – and while Izuna was slowly starting to waver, Kagami was still positive they could succeed. And oh did they.





	Caught You

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up with the title. I really just gave up lol. I know 'Sensei Trap' probably meant something similar to the 'Parent Trap', but I wanted to take it literally, hence Kagami wanting to trap his sensei.

Why was he even considered to join this hare-brained scheme?

"C'mon! It's won't be _that_ hard as long as we don't use chakra!" Kagami insists, literally hanging off Madara's arm as the Uchiha clan head continues on his way home. No matter what Kagami said, or how much he wanted to see if they could actually manage it, he was not willing to be gutted alive for a simple prank.

"Go ask Izuna or, I don't know, your brother. I refuse-."

"We've already been dragged into this," Hikaku says, voice defeated as Madara stops to look at his cousin. Grinning in that wildcat way definitely learned from Toka, Izuna waves eagerly from his perch on Hikaku's back. Faintly, a part deep inside of him regrets giving his brother one of his eyes if _this_ is what he was doing with it. Kagami all but vibrates with excitement, pleading loudly for Madara to join them before Izuna joins in, completely in sync with the little brat.

The Uchiha clan head scowls at the three of them, valiantly trying to shake Kagami off his arm. "And what if you succeed? I doubt even Hashirama could protect you afterward!" he snaps, groaning and knocking his head against the nearest hard object – which happened to be a large beech tree. Mentally, he pleads for the patience to get out of this with his sanity intact before he takes a deep breath as he faces the three younger Uchiha, ready for just about anything that these three could throw at him.

 

If anyone asked, he would deny it to his last breath that he actually got roped into this. Madara hasn't even bothered trying to get rid of the scowl on his face, instead, he's kept it and shot his evilest glare he could manage at his brother whenever Izuna turned to him. "He's coming!" Kagami whispers, clapping silently before freezing with _the most_ serious expression Madara has ever seen him wearing.

Below them, minding his own business as he reads through a scroll, Tobirama steadily walks for the trap that the three younger Uchiha had set – a measly one that school kids would use to play tricks on each other, one that Madara was positive that the Senju wouldn't get caught in. Izuna leans over Madara's shoulder, eye wide as Kagami and Hikaku very nearly mimic him before Kagami and Izuna erupt into victorious cries as Tobirama's eyes blow wide in surprise when his foot is yanked out from under him by the rope loop. "I _cannot_ believe he actually fell for something as simple as that!" Hikaku sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with a grimace before he jumps down with their companions. The Uchiha clan head stares blandly at Tobirama – hanging upside down by his ankle and blinking in confusion – shakes his head and leaps down after his kin.

"Gods, Tobi, if I had known it would've been so easy to-."

Izuna cuts off as the clone dispels with a pop and Madara doesn't, you hear him, _does not_ yelp when a snort comes from behind him. "Even you got in on this, Madara? I would have thought you would have other things – better thing to do rather than joining Kagami's pranking spree." Tobirama sighs, stepping around the four wide-eyed Uchiha to pick up his scroll.

"I didn't want anything to do with this! You know these two, it's impossible to get out of something they want you in on!" Madara screeches, motioning to his brother and Kagami with a wide sweep of his hand before he hunches in on himself. The white-haired Senju pauses, looking at the wild-haired Uchiha for a long moment before he sighs through his nose.

With a nod, he says, "I do know how they can get. Also, I do know that Anija was looking for you, so go meet him in his office when you have the time to spare. A clan head should not spend too much time amusing such juvenile endeavors."

Madara glowers at the younger man, maturely making a face at his back before turning to his clansmen. If he didn't have a reason to humiliate Tobirama before, gods did he have a reason to now.

 

As anyone probably would have seen, their next few attempts to catch Tobirama in a trap ended all in failure – failures that Madara was careful to not be connected to – and while Izuna was slowly starting to waver, Kagami was still positive they could succeed. And oh did they.

Madara and Tobirama were on their way home from a mission – weary to the bone and absolutely not up for anything even remotely ridiculous. Their ill moods were playing right off each other, making them both crankier with every step they took. "The fact that your brother encourages this behavior from Kagami makes it increasingly more difficult to be certain that he knows the discipline needed to be a shinobi!" Tobirama snarls, sealing the last of his armor away with what was definitely more chakra than necessary. Madara bristles, hand jerking up in an aborted movement for the gunbai on his back.

"Are you saying that Hashirama wouldn't do the same?" he challenges, clenching his hands into fists when Tobirama comes to a dead halt, whipping around to face him with positively _furious_ red eyes.

"He would have stopped by now, which is more that can be said about Izuna!"

With a snarl, Madara storms closer so that he's in Tobirama's personal space before he curses mentally as he feels something press just right against his leg to make it so he couldn't step properly. The white-haired Senju actually yelps when they crash into each other, grunts as they crash through branches and foliage to land inside a pit, wheezing at the same time as their breath leaves them in a rush. From above there's obnoxious laughter, and Madara carefully props himself up with his hands on either side of Tobirama's head.

"Told you, pit trap while coming home from a mission with Madara." Tōka cackles and when he looks up she's leaning over the edge of the pit with a triumphant smirk on her face. On either side of her – all looking utterly astounded or just plain amused – Izuna, Hikaku and Tobirama's six students stare down at them with wide eyes. The one who seems to realize the oncoming danger is Hikaku, who announces loudly that he had other things to do before all but running away. "Mm, they can get out themselves. Izuna, you're treating me to some tea and dumplings since I helped you catch my sweet little cousin." the harpy says flippantly, and much like the love struck fool he was, Izuna agrees merrily to chase after her when she starts walking away.

Madara grimaced, carefully removing himself from atop Tobirama and using the wall of the pit to help himself stand, offering his hand to help the other man up as well. "Kagami," Tobirama calls darkly, taking Madara's hand and glaring daggers up at the genin, who all wisely scatter in the face of their sensei's fury without letting him finish speaking. "Care to join me in finding a suitable punishment for them?" he purposes and the Uchiha clan head looks at him in surprise.

"There's nothing else I'd like to do. Well, other than having some tea and relaxing." Madara says, jumping in surprise and catching Tobirama when the Senju takes a step and immediately starts to fall forward. A sprain, he decides, smirking at the younger man when red eyes glance up at him. The action gets him a slight swat and a huff as a white-haired head rests on his shoulder.

He can't help but chuckle, and it's a quiet sound that rumbles through him as he ignores aching muscles to pick up Tobirama. "Regret saying something?" he asks, knowing that Tobirama would understand what he means.

"There will be one of three outcomes from us dating," Tobirama tells him instead of answering. "The most likely is that one of us will be killed by the other. Next most likely is that we'll kill Hashirama."

"What's the least likely?" Madara asks simply to amuse his boyfriend of twelve hours; a push of chakra allows him to jump out of the pit.

"Least likely is that we'll get out of this without Hashirama talking about marriage within the next week."

That may or may not make his heart jump into his throat – a strangled noise filling the air around them as he thinks about it. In his arms, Tobirama gives a loud bark of laughter, and Madara contemplates the merits of dumping the Senju back into the pit.

In the back of his mind, he makes a note to talk to Kagami about getting his clan head wrapped up in his 'sensei trap'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys!


End file.
